mahou_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyu Suzuki
Miyu Suzuki (鈴木 美優) is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's 81st Class and a participant in M.A.H.O.U. Project: Ichi. Her title is the Super High School Level Oil Painter. In Chapter 1, she is the first "victim", but is later discovered during investigation to have barely survived her injuries. A trial is considered for this incident, but ultimately it is not held. She later claims that her attacker was Airi Inoue. In Chapter 3, she murders Mio Agatsuma and is executed. During the trial it is also revealed that Miyu's true title is the Super High School Level Art Forger. Appearance ojou-sama Public Biography The Kyushu-born Suzukis, who claim to be related to the old Suzuki Conglomerate, have built their own fortunes upon furniture businesses and art sales. The current heiress is Miyu Suzuki, eldest child of the head of the family. Despite this, for most of her life Miyu refused to let the media know too many details about her career aspirations or her personal life, leaving rumors to fill her absence. One year ago she suddenly appeared in the art community, unheard of as a painter until her work was anonymously featured in her aunt’s gallery. It was the fame of Akahana Suzuki, former SHSL Museum Curator, that had drawn in crowds for the exhibition of teenage artists. After several wealthy clients took an interest in the anonymous artist who had painted in the style of Western Impressionism, a brief journalist investigation led right to Miyu. Like it or not, she had earned the attention she wished to avoid. Her rapid success has not been without controversy: Because of her family’s numerous connections, Miyu has been accused of benefiting from nepotism, especially after rumors spread that Hope’s Peak had their eye on her. Worse still, the Suzukis have been recently disgraced by a scandal that ended with her father’s imprisonment. Distrustful of the gossipping media, Miyu has gone back to her original behavior of sheltering herself away from the public eye. This hasn’t stopped her from accepting the invite from the academy, however. Personality rich Game History Prologue spoiled brat Chapter 1 got in a knifefight Chapter 2 mad girl Chapter 3 sad girl Chapter 4 dead Relationships placeholder ha ha no friends Trivia *Her surname, as well as her grandfather's personal name, is a reference to Suzuki Harunobu, an ukiyo-e artist who invented multicolor woodblock prints. Her alias as a forger is a reference to Shiba Kōkan, who made forgeries attributed to Suzuki. *Her signature flowers are lilies of various kinds, especially water lilies, tiger lilies, and white lilies. **Water lilies are a reference to Claude Monet's Les Nymphéas works, a series of over 250 paintings of water lilies. Miyu was prolific in making forgeries attributed to this series. *Her favorite animals are parrots and koi fish. **When pressured into creating a birdsona in Chapter 2, she chooses a red-tailed black cockatoo. Gallery Remember to get an artist's permission to repost their work! Category:Characters Category:Genbu Category:Deceased Category:Executed